Untitled
by onikafaree12
Summary: Santana Lopez a single mother, meets a woman at a coffee shop. she thinks she's in love, but will this woman's relationship get in the way. Crappy and confusing summary but give it a try. Don't own the characters of Glee. if I did Santana would have been in the season finale


Untitled

A/N: This story is one that I wrote a while ago and just felt I was ready to publish it, so enjoy.

"Mommy?" The love of my life called from the backseat of the car. "Yeah baby?" I glanced at her through the rearview mirror, her head stuck in a coloring book. "Can we go to Stars?" I chuckled stars was what she called Starbucks, she was only five and was learning how to properly pronounce things. "Sure Mija." She squealed in delight, her name is Marianna Lopez date of birth December 24th, 2011. I had her when I was 18, A.K.A young and dumb. It was a one night stand. When I told my parents they flipped their shit. Kicked me out that night. I tried to get the father to own up but the jackass didn't claim my kid. He even had the fucking nerve to demand a paternity test. What the actual fuck? What are we on Maury? After that I left and went to New York. Took off 3 weeks pregnant in a Camaro with only $500 to my name. Things were hard, I got a job at a diner, working all hours of the night. I had to make sure me and mine were good. I was selfish I refused to give my baby up, I loved that fetus the minute I saw the smiley face on the pregnancy test (Really optimistic by the way) I had Marianna in that diner. It was so fucking sad. In the middle of an order of eggs sunny side up. My water broke all over that customer. I don't feel bad though he was a dick. Could you imagine? An eighteen year old with no sense of purpose, having a kid all alone. I wanted to give up right then and there, but when they put that warm little bundle in my arms, I promised I'd do anything to protect that baby.

The first year with Marianna was the most difficult. I had to take her to the diner with me every day. It was miserable I was lactating, and everything hurt. I remember one incident and looking back now it cracks me up.

It was in the middle of a breakfast rush. I was running a bit late this morning so I didn't have time to breastfeed Marianna I just gave her a bottle. I was serving a family of four when their little boy suddenly pointed and blurted out,

"Mommy look! The ladies shirt is leaking." I look down frantically and lo and behold the front of my shirt was completely soiled. The entire restaurant was staring, I was mortified I turned and ran to the back where Mari was asleep and wept.

I eventually got fired from that diner because apparently people complained of the moody Latina waitress. I needed a new job and fast, so I went job searching. There was an ad in the paper for a secretarial position. Usually I had my neighbor a Dominican woman in her late fifties watch Mari, but coincidentally she was unavailable something about an intervention, but I couldn't hear through my sobs. So I took her with me to that interview. It went awful. She started screaming in the middle and threw up twice. They told me they'd be in touch. And you know what, I got the job. Apparently, the CEO of the company had sympathized and gave me the job. His name was Will Schuester and to this day we were still close.

Things were uphill from there, I was able to get a better place, actually celebrate holidays with my baby and I was no longer living paycheck by paycheck. Things were good.

We arrived at the Starbucks, Marianna wasted no time getting out of her booster seat and out the car. I grinned,

"Slow down Mamita, it'll be there in a few minutes." She slowed her steps purposefully and I laughed.

"Let's go." We stepped in and the smell of coffee was intoxicating. My little munchkin was tugging on my arm. I laughed at her excitement.

"Baby girl go find us a seat and I'll order." She nodded and was about to take off when I gently grabbed her arm and stooped down so we were face to face, "Don't talk to…" She interrupts me with a playful roll of her eyes

"I know, I know don't talk to strangers." I smiled and kissed her cheek, before letting her go. I turned and stood in the line which was relatively short. When it was my turn I ordered a cappuccino for myself and hot chocolate for Marianna and a little pastry from the display case.

"Thank you." I said as the cashier handed me my order, I then walked off to find Marianna.

It didn't take me long to find her. A) Because it wasn't very packed and B) because her tiny little giggles rang out in the small café. She was sat across from a woman. She had long blonde hair with pink tips, she was wearing sweatpants, a white t-shirt, and black framed glasses. Laptop pushed aside she seemed really interested in whatever Marianna was saying. I walked up with a stern motherly look on my face.

"Marianna, what did I say." She seemed startled by my presence but quickly recovered. "But mommy, she's not a stranger, her names Dani. She has tattoos and she sings like you do mommy," I turned to the woman apparently named Dani,

"I'm sorry I know she can be a lot." For the first time I got a good look at her face and nearly melted she was absolutely beautiful. Pink full lips, nice tan skin, perfectly sculpted eyebrows, and brown eyes the color of scotch. So inviting, you could get lost in them for days.

"She's quite entertaining, it was no problem at all." She flashed me a smile showing perfect rows of teeth.

"Mommy can we sit with Dani?" she gave me those big brown eyes and pouty lips.

"Mija I think we've bothered her enough," she had the puppy dog look on full force and I was putty in her hands, I turned to Dani and give her a small smile,

"Do you mind?" She shakes her head,

"Not at all please take a seat." Mari smiled wide, "Thank you Mami," I shake my head, one of these days. "Yeah babe you're welcome." I say as I take a seat. "So, Dani right?" she nods an amused smirk on her face,

"I'm Santana, and this is Marianna as you know." She nods again, "a real sweetheart she is, told me a lot of… interesting stories." I groan Marianna was known to not have much of a filter, she could have told this stranger our whole life story.

"She didn't say anything too embarrassing, did she?" Dani smirks, "No, not too embarrassing, but next time make sure you turn the buzzing down. Your kid might hear." My natural tan skin couldn't even hide the blush that crawled up my neck. "It's okay I get it." She says through a chuckle, I nod at a loss for words.

"Dani! Show mommy your tattoos." Mari speaks up breaking the awkward silence that settled itself on the table. Dani raises her arms and shows me her wrist, "I have a bunch, five on my arms, one behind my ear, on my shoulder, my foot, and my side." Mari giggles like it's the funniest thing in the world, in a mock whisper she leans over the table. "That's a lot." I say, she shrugs, "My body is like a canvas and I'm just trying to fill it…as corny as that sounds." I nod, "that's not corny, and it makes a lot of sense."

"Mommy has them too." Dani raises an eyebrow, "Really, where?" Mari opens her mouth, but I quickly interject, "Baby can you do me a favor?" she nods eagerly, "What happens at home stays at home, yeah?" she nods i.e. hesitantly I turn back to Dani, She's laughing. "Good one," I say sarcastically she smiles and it's one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen, and I can't help but stare a bit longer.

"Mommy!" I jump at the voice, "Baby you don't have to yell, what's up." She yawns and I glance at the time, it's time for her nap. I look up at Dani, "I'm sorry, but we have to go, but thanks for inviting us." She nods, "I had a good time, yeah anytime." She gives me another one of those heart melting smiles. "I'll see you around." She nods I pick our trash and grab Marianna's hand, giving her one last smile before I exit the café.


End file.
